


Blow Job

by Frost_Blod



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I'm super fucking tired, James calls Dave beautiful, Like only once, M/M, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Blod/pseuds/Frost_Blod
Summary: Just Dave sucking James off, and then James's parents comes home.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I woke up so it might not be the best, I might add more to this, Idk. Either way, enjoy I guess..?

Usually James wouldn't care when his parents came home, but at the same time usually he wasn't leaning against one of the wall's of his room, with his hands threaded through ginger locks, as his best friend was deep throating him.  
James didn't panic, if they just got done fast no one would know, but at the same time James wanted this to last longer. He liked the sight of Dave's mouth being full with his cock. 

Dave had noticed that James had disappeared in his thoughts, he stopped bobbing his head, giving James a confused look.  
"It's nothing, keep going.." James said, to witch Dave complaid. This made James realise that Dave might not know that his parents are home, this could make it easier, if the ginger knew he might not want to keep on going.

James grabbed a hand full of the gingers hair and pushed his head down, making Dave gag and choke. It was so fucking hot!  
"Fuck, I really just want to cum on your face, you would look so fucking pretty, don't you think, dollface?" James groaned quietly. Dave bushed at the statement.  
James pulled out, holding his dick while looking down at the strawberry blonde.  
"Just sit still and help daddy out, okay?"  
Dave understood what James meant, reaching up with his hands, starting to jerk James off. This coaxed groans and moans from the blonde, but he tried to keep it quiet not wanting his parents to walk in on him ready to cum on his best friend's face.  
Finally James climaxed, covering Dave's face with cum. Dave pulled his hands away, licking up the semen that had gotten on them.  
"I should've done this sooner, you looked fucking beautiful on your knees sucking my cock." James smirked, tucking himself back in his pants.  
"Shut up" Dave's voice was raspy from the abuse his throat had gotten.  
James then remembered his parent's, Dave had to clean himself up fast or else James' parents would ask him way too many questions.  
"You might want to clean yourself up, my parents came home awhile ago, so you know.." For a second Dave looked like he would snap at James for not telling him sooner, then the strawberry blonde smirked, before saying,  
"What if I want them to know, hm?" James face became a bit hot and Dave just laughed and went to clean his face.


End file.
